redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Star-Queen
Gender: Female Species: Unknown magical beast Place of Origin: None Appearance: Most frequently appears as a hare, but can, according to legend, can change shape or form at will. Always has glowing silver fur (or scales, or feathers) and clear blue eyes that shine like stars, whatever form she is in. When she is in a form that requires clothes, she is described most often as having a simple, irridescent dress of dark purple, with tiny stars like Orion's belt about her middle, and a crown of tiny stars suspended about her brow like a halo that has slid down too low. She also carries a silver scepter, with the gemstone at the top replaced with a bright blue star, which hovers sligtly above the top of the stick instead of being connected to it. Personality: Reportedly benevolent, with a dislike of cowardice or injustice. Story The Star-Queen is a folk character, who was made up as a sort of bogie to get littlebeasts to behave but now appears in stories told to all ages of Highland or Northern Mossflower beasts, as well as songs and ballads. As with all legends, accounts of her vary greatly. Recurring themes are as follows: #She is a star-beast, a mythological creature with white fur and glowing blue eyes. Her natural form is a hare-like shape, but she can change form at will, to anything from a fox to an eagle to a shrew to a snake. #She is the ruler of the Skydark Country, a beautiful, rainbow-and-star-lit land said to be "behind the sunset, in the place between dreams and waking". #Her subjects include the following: #*''Lesser Starbeasts'', or abandoned and unwanted beasts she took pity upon and transformed, taking them to the skies. They glow and have blue eyes, but cannot change form from what species they originally were. They are said to play all day among the actual stars, and are visible to the naked eye as shooting stars when one descends to earth for some purpose or other. They also can appear as larger stars, when they unite as a group to shine down on earth for a time. #*''Moonshades'' - in charge of giving nightmares to evil beasts. They live on the dark side of the moon and hate sunlight. Their leader is King Shadow; in the legends, he is her mate. #*''Star-herders'' - Supposedly, the spirits of bravebeasts died in battle, who chose as their reward to become a sort of starbeast. They are in charge of building the constellations each night and cleaning them up each sunrise. They are also responsible for looking after the Lesser Starbeasts, and keeping the Moonshades out of mischeif. #If a little one proves themselves, brave, caring, kind, obedient, and true, the Starqueen will appear in their dreams and allow them to play for a night in her kingdom, having a Lesser Starbeast carry them home to their beds afterwards. #Sometimes she decends to earth in disguise to hunt for abandoned, unwanted, and unloved beasts who need care, and offer them the chance to come with her. However, the white and blue color scheme will give her identity away to beasts who know better, and if you are clever enough catch her and imprison her, she will grant you the choice of one of four gifts - A Lover, A Babe, A Safe Home, or Long Life. #She and King Shadow have thousands of offspring; these are a strange cross between moonshades and Lesser Starbeasts called Fizzlies, who make the nighttime clouds, nebulae, and the smudgy patterns on the suface of the moon. #Traditionally, every time the Star-Queen is expecting a new litter, there is a meteor shower as the Lesser Starbeasts celebrate. It is also said that each litter is vast, numbering in the hundreds; because of this, King Shadow takes over Skydark Country while she is giving birth, a period of anywhere from a few days to a week. Usually he causes minor mahem and mischeif during this time, and it is up to the Star-Queen to fix things after she resumes power. The Star-Queen is a Minor Character; nothing else is known. Category:Monsters Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters